


Never a Dull Day

by ABlabberingMess



Series: Hexbound [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: And then it’s downhill from there, Asgore is lonely :(, Babybones Sans and Papyrus, But it isn’t written too much in detail here, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Gaster had an abusive childhood, Gaster is implied demisexual, Gaster is... awkward, Grillby is a good friend, Its fluffy as hell for the first two chapters, LV headcannons, Monster weddings and marriages, My first attempt at a romance so be gentle lol, SOUL-related illness, Sans will need a therapist by the end of this, Set in an AU, Soul Science, Unethical experiments, Using quantum entanglement as a metaphor for love cause that’s how we roll, W. D. Gaster Needs a Hug, World building & Lore, but it isn’t obvious until the last two chapters, implied soul sex, too bad Gaster is too proud to show weakness, very unhealthy coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlabberingMess/pseuds/ABlabberingMess
Summary: Since the moment he borrowed (or, in a less licit expression, purloined from the local library) his first SOUL science book Wingdings Gaster had set his ambitions and desires to the benefit of the Dreemurr Kingdom, dedicating decades of his life to achieving his rank among the top of the top. Praised highly by his peers and mentors, it did not take long until he got the job as the Royal Scientist’s assistant, deemed by the senile rabbit himself as his one and only prodigy.But at the precipice of his skyrocketing career he was invited to a night out by his longtime companion Grillby, reminded ever so kindly by the inebriated fire elemental that he was missing a “certain tender touch”. And so starts a downward spiral of emotions and fervour all originating from a spunky spitfire in the form of an audacious skeleton, a monster he had subtlety been evading for the better part of a century.
Relationships: Grillby & Fuku Fire (Undertale), Grillby/Grillby's Wife (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Asgore, W. D. Gaster & Grillby, W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans, W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hexbound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929847
Kudos: 1





	Never a Dull Day

This chapter isn’t fully written yet! I’m just setting it up so I won’t have to spend 30 minutes or more on writing all the tags later on. But if this happens to interest you despite the lack of content I would recommend you to read my other fic Wither on the Vine first, as this is a prequel to that fic and will contain spoilers for the first arc! However Never a Dull Day can still be treated as its own separate entity, taking place nearly 25 years before my main fic starts, so it’s really your choice in the end!

But uhhh... I guess I’ll see y’all whenever I’m done writing this behemoth of a chapter.

EDIT: Oh yeah! I remember I drew a ref for Deidre (Gaster’s eventual wife ;) that I may redo in the future. It’s not really much, just a couple of sketches and footnotes I wrote when I first started making the character, but who can say no to more content-


End file.
